


lucky for me

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Kristen was warned about Jubal’s puns.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	lucky for me

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge. My prompt was “we were warned” - I changed the pronoun. 
> 
> Missing scene for 1x14 “Exposed” because Jubal was way too happy with the yeo-womanry pun

“Yeo-womanry? Seriously?” 

Taking his eyes off the giant viewscreen for just a moment, Jubal turned his head in the direction of Kristen’s voice, finding her standing beside him with a smirk on her face and her ever present tablet clasped over her chest like a shield. “Yeomanry is an actual word, I’ll have you know,” he told her, keeping his voice light and also low. “I learned it from a word of the day app that Tyler put on my cell phone.” 

“But yeo-womanry?” Kristen apparently wasn’t going to let it go. She had, however, adopted the same stance as he had, staring at the screen so that anyone who might look in their direction would probably think that they were talking about the case. 

“Well, would you rather I’d gone all the way and said ‘my-woman-ry? Because I did consider it.” Not that he would have - he and Kristen were doing pretty well with the whole stealth relationship thing, he wasn’t going to torpedo it for the sake of a pun, no matter how good it was. 

He chanced a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, saw her cast her eyes up to heaven even as she looked to be fighting back laughter. “You know, I was warned about your puns when I started here,” she told him and that had him looking at her sharply. Especially when she added, “I just never expected them to be so truly awful.” 

She was teasing, he was sure. Pretty sure anyway. Just to check, he parried with, “Nice try, but I have it on good authority that you love my puns.” 

She swung around to face him, arching one eyebrow. “Lucky for you,” she said before moving away and Jubal could have sworn there was an extra swing in her hips as he watched her go. 

“Yeah,” he said to no-one in particular. “Lucky for me.”


End file.
